Xiliens
Bio The Xiliens are a race of techno-organic beings from Planet X. Originally they were Mysterians who decided to robotize themselves as a solution to their race's plan to survive after discovering their severe irradiation, but were then exiled after they failed to exterminate the organic Mysterians due to seeing them as inferior. The Xiliens are driven by technology; it rules their entire lives and dictates their actions. Their emotions have been nullified due to the techno-organic process they underwent, leaving them devoid of loving or caring feelings to others. They also have no desire to have individual appearances or personalities, with each individual looking identical to one another based on their gender. Before encountering humans, the Xiliens were all led by a single individual called Commandant. After their failed invasion of Earth and their Commandant's death, humanity influenced the Xiliens away from an imperialistic government into a democratic society, which the Xiliens saw as being superior given their failure to conquer another race under an imperial rule. Ever since then, Xiliens have been allies with humanity. History 1450 Some of the surviving Mysterians who escaped the destruction of Mysteroid decided to robotize themselves using hybridized Mysterian/Elias technology as a means of saving themselves from death due to the severe irradiation they received from the nuclear war that led to their planet's destruction. This results in them becoming techno-organic beings. 1470 The organic Mysterians are deemed inferior to the techno-organic Mysterians, who have renamed themselves Xiliens to separate themselves from their organic counterparts. This mass extermination ends up failing when the Mysterians discover that the Xiliens are weak to extremely loud noises, resulting in the Xiliens being exiled from the Mysterians' space station. The Xiliens return to what was left of Mysteroid and discovered that an enormous chunk of the planet that could be made inhabitable was trapped in Jupiter's orbital pattern. After it's discovered that only the surface was contaminated by Strontium-90, they decide to inhabit areas below the surface even though they were no longer susceptible to the harmful effects of radiation. Unwilling to go back to using nuclear energy to power their newly constructed underground cities and technology, the Xiliens use hydroelectricity as a power source using what water sources they can find on the chunk of planet. As the years go by, they are forced to search through the asteroid belt for water sources. 1964 The Xiliens' search for water leads them to Earth. Their Commandant sees humans as being inferior to them technology-wise, so he begins planning an invasion that will result in Earth being colonized and the humans being the Xiliens' slaves. The Mysterians' second invasion occurs just as they start planning, which forces the Commandant to halt his planning after Planet X is locked in place in Jupiter's orbit so he can observe how well the humans can handle their inferior counterparts. The humans' victory over the Mysterians causes the Commandant to rethink his plan, but luck happens to be on his side as King Ghidorah is detected flying past Planet X. Believing that the King of Terror will be a suitable enough weapon, he has it placed under Xilien control through the use of certain magnetic waves and bioacoustics. After King Ghidorah is hidden in the asteroid belt in his meteor form, the Commandant has the Xilien forces begin observing and studying Earth in preparation for the invasion. 1965 In the month of May, the Xiliens begin their invasion by sending King Ghidorah, still in his meteor form, down to the Earth's surface. The dragon brings multiple small asteroids with him so Xilien saucers can hide amongst them and sneak past Earth's orbital defenses. A secret base is constructed near Lake Myojin and a female Xilien by the name of Namikawa infiltrates the Space Bureau to spy on the humans there. After the Xiliens' Earth unit is finished setting up, the Xiliens on Planet X begin transmitting magnetic waves to Earth so the humans can pick them up. The Space Bureau responds by sending some of their forces to the planet to investigate the source of the waves. When the humans land and begin scouting the terrain, the Xilien Commandant introduces himself and invite the humans into the Xiliens' underground capital city. After meeting the humans, the Commandant lies to them by claiming his race wants to help humanity deal with their kaiju problem. The discussion is interrupted by one of the planet's hydrogen-oxide plants being damaged, but it continues after the matter is resolved. After the humans state they're unable to give an answer without the rest of humanity's consent and return to Earth in their space crafts, which have been modified by the Xiliens during their stay on Planet X, the Commandant and some other Xiliens head to Earth as well. Arriving before the humans do, the Commandant orders King Ghidorah to awaken and begin his rampage. Some Xilien saucers are discovered already on Earth, one being the Commandant's saucer, which the Commandant explains as being a necessity in order to prevent a huge loss of life that would inevitably come from humanity's assault on the recently awakened Godzilla (II) and Rodan (II) and the still mind-controlled King Ghidorah. The Xilien saucers sent to attack the kaiju simply teleport them on board, but make it seem like they disintegrated the monsters. After being thanked by the United Nations and the EDF, the Xiliens return to Planet X to prepare for the signing of a peace treaty between their race and humanity. In actuality, the Xiliens returned to their Earth base and sent word back to Planet X to send the fleet to Earth. The next day at the peace treaty signing, the Commandant reveals his race's intention of conquering the Earth and enslaving humanity, then threatens to unleash an armada of saucers and the trio of Godzilla, Rodan and King Ghidorah to attack the cities of Earth unless humanity surrenders and allows the planet to become a colony of Planet X within 24 hours. While that was going on, the Xiliens' weakness is discovered thanks to Namikawa, who somehow managed to fall in love with Glenn Adams, one of the human astronauts that went to Planet X. When the 24 hours given to humanity runs out, the Commandant orders for the attack on Earth to begin. Unfortunately for the Xiliens, they begin to slowly lose over the course of the battle and are eventually defeated when their hold over the three kaiju is broken and the Xiliens themselves are overwhelmed by the sound of the Lady Guard being broadcasted all over the globe. The Xilien Commandant refuses to allow themselves or their technology to be captured, so he causes the self-destruction of all remaining Xilien saucers on the planet and the Xiliens' Earth base. In the aftermath of the Human/Xilien War, Glenn Adams returns to Planet X as an ambassador for the United Nations and succeeds in establishing a UN embassy there. Peace between the two races is truly established, which soon leads to the Xiliens' imperialistic government being done away with and a democratic society, called the X-Council, taking its place. 1968 The death of Glenn Adams causes his Xilien wife to return to Planet X where she gives birth to a Human/Xilien hybrid named X-175B20(H). The X-Council unanimously votes on disposing the hybrid, but the intervention of the United Nations results in the child being given amnesty and granted the right to live alongside other Xilien youths. 1975 At the behest of the United Nations, the X-Council allows some surviving Simians to reside on Planet X after their home planet is destroyed. The techno-organic race keeps an eye on them to make sure they don't try to conquer Planet X. 1979 The X-Council attempt to eliminate X-175B20(H) after an incident involving a female Xilien arises, but the UN once again intervenes and prevents the boy from being harmed. From this point on, the X-Council watches the hybrid very carefully. 1983 X-175B20(H)'s psychic abilities are discovered and brought to the attention of the X-Council. Seeing potential in the hybrid, the council members arrange for him to start working as a hydrogen-oxide retriever on the outskirts of the Xiliens' capital city. He is constantly monitored and studied from afar by the council members and their scientists. 1997 X-175B20(H) finally snaps and he begins attacking his coworkers, which leads to him destroying and pillaging workstations. Seeing that he's finally become a danger to those around him, the X-Council send their personal soldiers to capture the rogue Xilien and bring him to them for safeguarding before the UN discovers what's going on. Unfortunately, X-175B20(H) ends up hijacking an Xilien saucer from a nearby shipyard and flees the planet, heading into the asteroid belt. The X-Council sends numerous forces to pursue him, but they're unable to find him. Weaponry * UFOs Abilities/Aspects Weakness: * Unable to withstand extremely loud noises due to it scrambling the circuitry in their brainCategory:Races Category:Invaders